Make a Wish
by XTasteless
Summary: She loves Draco. Her sister loves Harry. She's in Slytherin. Her sister is in Gryffindor. She is presumed evil. Her sister is presumed good. They're both seventh years, and with Proffesor Dumbledore gone wierd things begin happening.


Prologue

--------

--Livia--

I sighed lightly as I watched him, his form bent over the thick book. He concentrated ever so perfectly. A small scowl covering his lips, his eyebrows simultaneously lifting and scrunching. I could only smile at him. "You're staring." He grunted as he dropped his quill.

"So?" I retorted with a loving grin.

"Nothing." He smiled at me and I nearly melted. "We'd better head to breakfast." He shuffled his pieces of parchment together and I stood, pulling my small bag over my shoulder. We walked through the long corridors from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Great hall. Harry never said much, he was always too groggy in the morning. I was surprised he had even showed up this year.

--

"_I'm not coming back Livia, I mean that." He looked so sure of himself. _

"_Then I'm going with you." I retorted, pushing my stubborn side._

"_No. I love you too much to put you in danger. Dumbledore trained me for this. I'm the only one who can try to beat Voldemort." I twitched at that name, I always have, and most likely always will._

"_I love you too much to let you do this alone. I may not have been trained as you have, but I can help." The sun had been setting and the wind grew brisk. I put my hand on his forearm and stared into his eyes._

"_I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." He pulled me close to him, my head resting lightly on his shoulder._

"_I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't there supporting you every step of the way."_

--

I remembered those words the entire summer. Harry at my side we had concentrated on what was the best move. With the push of Mrs. Weasley and my Uncle Frederic we decided it was best if we finished our schooling first. My sister stayed away most of the summer, she was busy with her boyfriend, as I was with mine. I hated how far apart we had grown over the few years we were at Hogwarts. I barely knew she was alive anymore.

As we approached the Gryffindor table I eyed a certain blonde boy, smirking down at her. My sister always made Draco look less like a scoundrel. "Livia, Harry, where in the bloody hell have you been?" Hermione piped from her spot on the elongated bench.

"He had homework." I smiled and sat down next to her, Harry following.

"I don't see why he's such a procrastinator. It takes him ages to finish even the easiest of homework." Hermione took a bite out of her toast and set it back down.

"We have other things on our minds these days, thank you very much." Ron retorted, his arm perched around Julie's shoulder.

"Like girlfriends who are sitting at the wrong table." She grunted back. "No offense Julie."

"None taken." Julie said quietly. She really was at the wrong table, but she would rather be with Ron then all the giddy girls who were wondering if she had any advice for them. I didn't mind her presence, she was one of my good friends.

--------

--Tawnie--

I looked up at his blue eyes. They beamed at me and made me melt. I had been looking at my sister, Livia, as she walked in. I knew we had been growing apart when we started at Hogwarts, but I never thought it'd get this far. We nearly despised each other. "Let's meet at free period." He spoke roughly. "Just you and I." I smiled at him.

"I'll meet you in the Common Room since I have Ancient Runes." I smiled and was nudged by a fat elbow. "Crabbe, watch where you move please." I gave him a little glare and picked up my things. "I should get going." I smiled at Draco.

"Alright." He took me into a strong hug. "I love you." He whispered lightly in my ear. This made me melt.

"I love you too darling." We kissed lightly and I filed out of the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

"Tawnie!" I was a little startled by the sudden shout of my name.

"Yea?" I turned my head to meet Hilary rushing to my side.

"I heard Draco proposed over the summer, is that true?" She smiled a little as we walked off to Potions together.

"God no. Who told you that?" I giggled. I always headed off a bit early to potions, I never walked with Draco if I could help it. I hated how Snape favored him, I loved Draco to death, but come on.

"Dean." She blushed a little.

"Nope." I was a little upturned by the rumor of this. Some people were just too nosey. "I can't believe someone said that."

"Rumor is it came from you sister." She stopped me, looking a little uneasy. I rolled my eyes. As if this news wasn't enough, Livia walked up to me, as if on cue.

"Can I help you?" I glared at her coldly. She was followed, as usual, by Harry.

"Umm..yes actually." Livia looked down and I just stared. "The whole proposing thing, it was an inside joke." She gave me a sorry look, I was still disgusted.

"Whatever. Just like you to have a joke about your own sister when you barely talk to her." I scowled and narrowed my eyes.

"Tawnie, I didn't mean it like that. We've never not seen each other at all during the summer..it was just in good fun." She looked a little uneasy, but I really could have cared less.

"For you, at the expense of your own sister. Nice Livia." I gave her another cold look. Draco slipped to my side to see what was going on. "Let's get going." I turned and headed towards the dungeon.

"I didn't even mean it like that." I heard her say quietly. I really couldn't stand her sometimes. One thing that really sucked is she was in potions with me. She was always trying to be all nice and sisterly. It bugged me. I situated myself at my usual table, Hilary as my partner, and Draco in front of me. As Snape took his spot in front of the class Draco mouthed 'What did she say?' to me. I looked at my hands and then returned his gaze.

'Nothing really.' I mouthed back and fixed my eyes on Snape.


End file.
